We Are Legion of the Black
by PawprintedInsanity
Summary: The story of the fight of the wild ones against FEAR is seen through the eyes of a young woman who has no memory of who she once was. she fights alongside the Wild Ones to protect those who are willing to fight FEAR
1. Chapter 1

Our stories are all different, but we are one in the same. Even though we are strangers, we are a family, we care for each other like none else. We have nobody else. In one way or another, we were abandoned by ones we called 'family' before. Then we woke up in a dry, barren wasteland. But then... the wild ones saved us... the wild ones... The Prophet, the Deviant, The Destroyer, the Mourner, and the Mystic... they are our saviors... they are our leaders. They're our strength. They teach us that no matter what, nobody can break us, we should fight FEAR

Many of us are rescued by The Prophet, carried into our little haven... and others are rescued by a combination of the others. But no matter who we are, we are always grateful for our saviors, we live to repay them. We live beside them, we live to fight FEAR and save people like us... Our encampment is small and on the outskirts of the FEAR headquarters. It loomed in the distance, huge and intimidating. The empty church was where the Wild Ones stayed. Often, they would call for us to come and give us hopeful words, telling us that we will rise above FEAR, that they will be unsuccessful in destroying our band of rebels. Andrew would then call our small group up, person by person. I don't know how he does it, but he remembers us all by name and by our nickname. One by one we are embraced by the Wild ones and any doubt that is bred from FEAR vanishes. We are truly safe here. For now.

There is a yell from outside, perhaps from out lookout and everyone rushed out, letting the wild ones go first. We all followed and covered out ears as a loud, sharp scream pierces the air. A light, knowing smile crosses Andy's lips and he points

"Lost, you will come with me"

I looked up from the crowd and nodded. He always chose me to go with him since I have been here the longest, and this was my first time out of the encampment for quite a while. I furrowed my brows in thought and nod curtly. I run up and followed him silently. Not a word passes between us as we walk. This is normal, unless he wants to talk, then we dont. Up ahead is a couple of small masses and he points

"Do you see that, Lost?"

"Two people...?" I guess, looking back up at him and he nodded with a short smile, placing a hand on my head.

"If we're lucky, then they will have survived the attack from FEAR. That scream we heard, it was powerful. They should be alive..." he pauses and walked a bit faster. I find myself pondering how he could possibly know how much power was behind the scream we heard. He squatted down and I knelt down beside the two young men.

They were, of course, handsome. They were one of us, this is obvious for the gear they wore, around their necks were the army star pendant. Andrew checked them both for signs of life and sighed in relief, looking to me,

"They're both still alive. You grab that one" he points to the one closest to me and I nod shortly, supporting him by putting his arm around my shoulder and I held him up by his waist. He was quite light as opposed to the other. Andy grunted as he lifted him. "Jesus Christ, what the hell does he eat?" he grits his teeth and I smile lightly.

"Lost"

"Yes, Prophet?" I look up at him but he was staring straight ahead.

"What do you, personally, think about what's going on?"

"as in?" I was one who needed more than a simple statement to go on. "Do you mean, people suddenly showing up again?" my brows knit together and he looked up at the cloud-filled sky.

"Well that... and that building, FEAR... it's growing you know"

I honestly never noticed, after all, the building had always been quite large. I look over my shoulder and frown. Someone had been following us! A minion of FEAR. "Andy-"

"I know" he turned and looked to me, "This is your chance to show me why you joined the army" he sets down the young man who he carried and took the one I carried. I stood in front of them.

If I go down, then I will go down fighting FEAR and giving Andy enough time to get these two to safety. I stood athwart from the Masked figure with the staff in hand. I closed my eyes and listened hard. The thing runs at me and I duck, lunging forward and punching it hard in the chest, twisting my fist. It tumbled back like some bad cartoon and I stood upright as it slowly got back up and runs at me, this time jabbing with its staff. The bottom was sharp, cutting into my arm. My teeth grit together and I glared up at it, grabbing the staff with my left hand as it was brought back down. It pulled at the staff and I glared, delivering a final punch to its gut, watching it and the staff disappear in a whirl of smoke.

"You got hurt" he points to my arm and I nodded, shrugging it off as we switched people. He carried the young man with the longer hair and I took the heavier male. Finally, we approach the campsite and the four other Wild Ones greet us at the Church Doors. I set down the one I was carrying and was slightly startled to see that he had his brown eyes open and they were staring at me. I found myself cocking my head to take a better look at his face. He looked so familiar... so familiar... but my limited memories could not place his face exactly.

"You're finally awake. I'm Ke, but everyone just calls me Lost... What's your name...?" I smile and wrapped gauze on my arm. He gazes at me with a small bit of recognition and closed his eyes

"Josh..." the big brown orbs opened again and focuses on me, his eyebrows furrowed together. He sits up and his lips press to mine. I am, of course, surprised, my eyes growing wide. Images flash too fast across my eyes and cause me to grow dizzy.

"Whoo, get a room you two" Ashley grinned and I narrow my eyes at him

"Real mature, Deviant" I sigh and look back down at Josh, he was asleep. I knew him from the other life... I know I did... but who was he?

"This ones name is Ian" Andrew looked up and smiled "we should leave them to rest for the time being. Go on Lost, we will take care of them..." he shooed me out and I am left outside of the Church, its doors now closed. I am in the dark, deep in thought... who was that boy... and why did my heart feel like it was being squeezed when he touched my face? These questions were sure to be answered soon, tomorrow morning when I returned to question him... but for now, I am left in the dark-in the idiom sense and in the literal sense. For now, I return to my sleep place to make sense of things. To piece the events together.

Something truly big was going to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

I never got sleep, I was too deep in thought about yesterday's events and about Andy's words. What was really going on? Certainly Andy had something big in mind, but why would he need my thoughts on it? The sun was barely breaking above the horizon when I saw it. There were two figures close to FEAR headquarters. This, of course, greatly piqued my curiosity. I looked behind me to see the Church doors still closed. It was against regulations to go out alone, but this might be an emergency.

I got to my feet and hesitated for half a second before dashing out. Fear had no place in her heart. No, she was determined to show them all that I deserve to be in the army. I softly panted as I came upon the body of a young girl, somewhere around my age. I lifted her head slowly and gently felt for a pulse. I sighed in relief and looked at her, for a second, I feared that she was... oh shit... I had feared, if only for just a second, and that meant... I looked up and gasped as several of FEAR's minions stood before us both. My eyes grew wide as I slowly got up, flinching as I was stabbed in the middle of my thigh by one of the minions. I closed my eyes tight as I held the girl's body close to me. I grit my teeth and prepared for the pain. It suddenly became quiet.

"What is with you and getting hurt all of a sudden, it really isn't like you, Lost" I opened my eyes when I heard Ashley's skeptical voice. He stood in front of us with a big grin on his face "Oh, by the way, Andy is kinda really pissed at you because you left alone"

I then realized that The Deviant wasn't alone. Behind him was one of the young men Andrew and I had saved last night. He held out a hand and I hesitantly took it as Ashley took the girl in his arms. Josh draped my arm around his shoulders and supported me as I limped beside him quietly. I thanked him in a soft voice, looking away with my deep pride. I still hadn't forgiven him for the move he made yesterday and to be quite honest, I was still a bit annoyed.

When we came to the camp, Andy was definitely mad at me. His arms were crossed and he had a deep scowl on his face, his eyes narrowed and his foot tapping. I groaned softly, as I knew the verbal reaming that I was about to receive from the Prophet. On approach, Ashley was allowed to pass, because he had the unconscious girl in his arms.

"In the church-NOW." each word was like a piercing dagger. There was no messing around. The one named Josh helped support me as we walked to the church that was pretty much empty besides the Wild ones, the ones we rescued, and myself.

I sit on one of the benches as Sammi tended to my leg. She was gentle and motherly to all of our army, humming softly while she tended to the wounded and those who we rescue. The one I had rescued—well with Ashley's help, sorta—was still knocked out. One of FEAR's shadows might have hit her over the head, that would explain the blood that was running from her hairline, staining my shirt slightly. I look up from the top of Sammi's head to jump when I saw Andy's face right in front of my own

"What did you think you were doing out there by yourself? You know very well that they swarm out there. If it weren't for Ashley being out there in time, you would have definitely been dead"

"I saw her there in the distance, you guys weren't up yet"

"You know the rules!" he yelled

The one named Josh stepped in front of me. Andy looked like he was going to push him out of the way but Ian grabbed his shoulder and he frowned.

"What is it, Demon?" his voice was quite strained and he sounded like he was going to blow up. Ian blinked and took a precautionary step back, looking from him to Josh.

"FEAR is sending out more shadows, our encampment is surrounded" his voice was low and urgent, and though it was meant just for Andy, the everyone in the room heard. Sammi frowned and CC fell from his drum set, tripping over himself before standing up straight. Jake frowned and stood up, walking over with Jinxx. "The army is trying to hold them off but there are too many... we're suffering from several casualties..."

"Wild ones, we need to help fend them off, Lost, you're still in trouble. You stay here and watch over Sinner and Outcast" he points to Josh and then the girl who lie there silently. "Sammi, you need to stay here to save our wounded"

"I know my job, Andy. You need to keep the Army motivated, so get out there. They wont feel powerful without you there, you know"

With a short nod, he gave me a sharp glance and walked out.

Soon, I could hear his voice. He was singing to the army. His voice was powerful, there was no need for any kind of sound amplification device of any kind. As for what he sang, it was a familiar song. One that I had heard him recite over and over, trying to get the words perfect, and as the words were sung, I could feel the strength within me return, I felt like I could go back out there and fight. But when I moved to get up, a sharp pain exploded in my leg and I grit my teeth, falling back on the bench.

"Here in the echoes  
Madness grows  
The years of my sinning  
Teach me to show  
A heartless feeling  
Of pain and regret  
These wounds were opened  
Like lines in the sand  
The world is sleeping  
But they still have hope so  
I pray for morning, I swear I'll never let you die.  
These saints within us,

can bring this moment back to life.  
And my heart's held high with this battle cry,

I'll march on.  
On the horizon we will resurrect the sun  
For the darkness  
Has broken our homes  
All that we wished for  
Like fools on a rope  
I can feel it  
The desperate control  
A burning passion  
When love takes it's toll  
Yet souls have a reason  
And I won't let go!  
I pray for morning, I swear I'll never let you die.  
These saints within us,

can bring this moment back to life.  
And my heart's held high with this battle cry,

I'll march on.  
On the horizon we will resurrect the sun, sun, sun.  
Resurrect the sun, sun, sun.  
Resurrect the sun.  
The world is sleeping  
But they still have hope, so.  
I pray for morning, I swear I'll never let you die.  
These saints within us,

can bring this moment back to life.  
And my heart's held high with this battle cry,

I'll march on.  
On the horizon we will resurrect the sun, sun, sun.  
Resurrect the sun, sun, sun.  
Resurrect the sun, sun, sun  
Resurrect the sun, sun, sun  
Resurrect the sun."

As he sung, I could hear the army singing what would be the chorus with him. I closed my eyes and pictured them raising their fists in the air every time 'Resurrect the Sun' was repeated. The doors opened several times. Ian, The Demon, was bringing in person after person. I was brought to the horrible realization of the number of casualties that we were facing... our numbers had sharply dropped. I felt my eyes sting as I got up once again, ignoring the horrid, exploding pain and stubbornly limping out to help Ian. Josh helped me out and when the doors opened, my eyes grew wide and the tears rolled down my cheeks. So many... so much of our army.

A new sound filled the air. It was a violin. A beautiful tune played over the area and those of us remaining looked to the church roof. The Mystic played his violin for the fallen. The tune wasnt one of surrender, but one of strength. We still had our army, though much smaller than a mere half hour ago, we were still strong, even through mourning. It ended less than two minutes later and Andy walked towards the edge, looking at us from his stage.

"My dear army. FEAR has tried to strike at our hearts. Though we have lost many, we will not back down. We will never give in to this enemy. We will defeat FEAR once and for all!"

This short speech received thunderous applause. I looked around me and saw determination burning into the eyes of my family. We took comfort, no... we found refuge in The Prophets words. They were a sort of sanctuary that fell over us like a warm blanket. A smile found its way to my lips and I nodded shortly to The Prophet as his blue eyes met with my amber ones.

We were preparing for the fight of a lifetime.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Andy's POV**_

I pull out a cigarette from the box in my back pocket. I was running low and this was a greatly irritating fact. I sighed softly as I squat down on the dusty desert ground, inhaling deeply and blowing out the tobacco smoke from my nose in a small, dismal, gray cloud. My eyebrows furrowed as my blue eyes closed and I was brought back to the first days here in our little encampment...

The day we woke in this forsaken desert, it was midday, and the sun was beating on us viciously. I sit up slowly, rubbing my throbbing head. A figure was approaching me as I slowly got to my feet and looked out, my eyes squinting as I gazed out. The figure was running at me with a fucking staff in his hands! I found myself taking a step back

"what the fuck..." I took another step back and found my legs to be like rubber. I fell to my knee, as if kneeling down to be knighted. I looked up to see that the THING was too close. I shut my eyes tight and did the only thing I thought to do, I let out a loud roar and I could feel the ground shaking as I did. I opened my bright blue eyes to see that the thing had been thrown back several feet. I glare at it as it slowly got to its feet. Instinct told me to roar again. I stubbornly got to my feet and glared heavily, letting out another roar as it raised its staff at me, ready to strike.

This time I SAW the impact of my scream. I was literally able to see the sound waves as the thing was thrown back. As it landed, it turned to smoke and I was bewildered.

"What the fuck...?" I found myself repeating as I stared at the area where the shadow person disappeared. I was torn from my thoughts when I heard a sudden scream. Without thinking, I dashed over, my knees threatening to buckle.

I must have fallen several times while dashing over, only to see Jinxx huddling over Sammi while CC got up from crouching. And as he got up... I saw his entire ass. Goddamn it, why is it that every time I turn around, I'm always getting an eye-full of CC ass? Its either his ass or his dick. Or his entire naked ass body. Not that it was anything new, but still. I don't need to be seeing CC's ass.

Ashley was unconscious, his head bleeding. Cc would go to pick him up and carry him as he went to go see how Jinxx was. He said something I couldn't hear but then looked into my direction, pointing and smiling brightly

"Andy! Where the hell are we?" was the first question I received. Cc grinned at me and chuckled lightly, clapping me on the back. I smiled softly and looked at them all

"well, what happened to Ashley? Do you know what the hell those things in cloaks were?" I helped support Ashley, slowly gaining strength in my legs. Cc looked at me with his brows furrowed, adjusting his bandana on his forehead

"Okay, um, we were attacked by strange people in cloaks, and I don't know what the hell they were but Ashley tried taking them out on his own. You know how headstrong he is. It kinda knocked him out by hitting him upside the head with its staff"

'yeah... did you notice something different about us?"

"um... in what sense?"

"Like... how did you get rid of those motherfuckers?" I smiled at him and he smiled brightly

"Well I just got mad they knocked out my bro so I slammed my fist into the sand and they were obliterated!"

"Well that's kinda weird, I mean-"

"Hey guys, whats tha—holy shit!" Jinxx exclaimed as when he pointed, a group of cacti nearby burst into flames. I looked at him with widened eyes and he looked at his hand, pointing to another group of cacti and causing them to burst into flames.

"That's so strange..." Sammi breathed as she looked to her dear husband, "since when could you do that? It could have come in handy at some point before this, you know" she gives him an amused smile and Jinxx smiled at her softly

"How's that wound of yours?" he lifted her hand from her stomach and gasped sharply. "Its gone!" he poked her over and over and I could distinctly heat her yell out in light pain

"Ow! Can you poke any harder?"

I turned away from them and walked towards the strange shapes that jinxx had meant to point to when he caused the cacti to burst into flames. It seemed to be... the outskirts of an old village... at least that's what I would call it. All that was left was an old watering hole, some decrepit buildings, and a church that seemed to stand strong against the sandy winds of this scorching desert. I walk over and run a hand through my black hair, my blue eyes fixated on the church in particular. In front of it was a pit with some holes along the sides, slowly going down towards the bottom. I continue to stroll to the church until my black gloved hands are resting on the old-yet sturdy-wood. I breathe in the smell of dust and the strange, indescribable scent of the desert itself as I pushed firmly on the doors, there was a loud creak as they slowly opened. Though old and appeared to be somewhat frail, they were heavy and sturdy. I walked down the aisle and looked at the knocked over benches. It had been quite a while since these doors had been opened. This much could be found by the stale air, slowly dissipated by the fresh-or what would be the closest thing to fresh-desert air. I walk up the old steps and stood at the pedestal. I gripped the edges and lowered my head, closing my eyes. For some reason or another, I felt... safe. Yes, that is the word. Here, in this church, I felt safer than I have so far. I opened my eyes to see my friends in the opening of the door. They looked at me with a look of wonder in their eyes, looking around the church the same way I did. They were like children exploring new surroundings.

Sammi and Jinxx were the first to reach me, standing at the base of the steps. Sammi looked around and closed her eyes "Those shadows... they wont come in here, will they?" it wasn't so much as a question as a fact.

"No, I am certain that they wont" Jinxx answered for me, walking up and finding an old guitar and violin "huh... these are covered in sand, but a little cleaning up and they're good as new"

CC placed the still unconscious Ashley on a bench after Jake turned it right side up again and looked around "its like this place was built here for us to find specifically" Jake looked directly into my eyes, his brown ones locking onto my blue pair as he picked up a guitar, strumming a few times. Though it wasn't connected to an amplification device, it sounded as if it was.

Cc sits at the drum set and beat at each one to make sure it wasn't as frail as everything else looked. He looked rather pleased with himself and played to his hearts content.

We listened for a while to Jake and CC playing when there was a small sound. Almost like... a whisper in the winds. I snapped my head up and looked towards the door. Instinct took over and I dashed out, running towards a strange sound. It was like... someone was rallying others. Over and over I heard the words: "For the Wild Ones!"

A few minutes of running passed and I stopped short of a small group of people. More than half of them were being supported, heavily injured from what I could only guess was the shadows attack. A girl approached me and stared at me with her amber-brown eyes. Her hair was shoulder length and her bangs were cut straight across, just above her eyes. She looked at me seriously and rotated her lip piercing with her left thumb. On her left ring finger was a white gold ring with 6 small diamonds.

What I wanted to ask was 'who are you' but in my mind, I thought that would sound a bit cliché and generic. Instead I asked "What are we here for?" and her answer startled me, because she knew the answer that I didn't...

"To fight FEAR"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

_**A lifetime ago**_

I found myself heading away from our safe-haven, managing to leave almost un-noticed with the scavengers-of whose job it was to find daily supplies. Discarded-or otherwise abandoned-items that would ultimately aid us in our survival. Something along the lines of Skeletal remains, scrap metal, any kind of food for nutrients, water, no matter how small the amount. The only ones who seemed to pick me out of the crowd were the Scavengers themselves. But not one uttered a single syllable. I may not have had the authority that Prophet had but I was still one of the few original members of the first found group left. I had respect among some of us, even through my last major mistake that could have cost my life. Through these thoughts, though, there was no regret. I did what I had to in order to salvage what I had remaining of my self-righteousness. Selfish though the intentions were, I still managed to rescue one of our legion.

I parted ways with the scavengers as soon as we were out of sight of the encampment and anyone who may have been watching. My heart skipped a beat when I thought I saw Demon watching. If it had been him, then there was no doubt that I had been caught, but there was a chance that the heat-even though it was still early in the day-had caused me to hallucinate. I look over my shoulder to confirm my thoughts and stared for a few moments. Nobody was there. A wave of relief washed over me and I began to run towards an abandoned town of old that we stumbled upon when aiming to find the safe-haven. The Wild Ones had cautioned us not to venture here alone, but there was no fear in my heart.

There was a comforting feeling when I stepped foot into the town. It was more than half buried in the sand, barely any of the doorways were accessible. To access any of the buildings, one would have to crawl through one of the windows after climbing up on the rooftops. If anything, the place reminded me of an old western town, perhaps that was why it seemed to comfort me, it was familiar. My hair was lightly blown back by a small gust of wind. I was alone here, but my guard was constantly up, that was a basic rule for ones self in order to survive in this new barren world. Always, always be aware of your surroundings. I walked to the remains of what looked like an old jail and jumped up, catching hold of the ledge. I had trouble getting up all the way, clawing up and struggling to get my foot over the side, hoisting myself up when I was finally able to. There was hole in the side of the building's rooftop and I pulled at the wood to break a bit more of the rooftop open, flinching as the sound of the crack ricocheted through the vicinity. Startled that I had been heard, I looked around, but the wind had picked up and dust filled the air. I cover my mouth and nose with my shirt and slowly lower myself into the building.

The place itself was eerie, silent as if it were reading my very thoughts. The silence was maddening yet in some way it was also comforting. The air was dusty and I waved my hand to move the spiderwebs from my line of vision. Cracks in the ceiling let in enough sunlight for me to make out my surroundings. I headed to the doorway and walked along the creaky wooden flooring. I welcomed the groaning of the wood, for it was my only company in this place.

Everywhere along the walls were crudely drawn symbols of FEAR, the same one that was on the enormous building in the distance from out safe-haven. It brought me unease but I was already in, and there was no turning back. I would have to ignore the nagging feeling that I needed to leave now, why would I let it get to me? I wouldn't. That would only draw in FEARs soldiers, or whatever the hell those hooded beasts were. Pushing on, I found that the marks drawn crudely in stone were now getting darker and looking more like black paint... no... not paint, but perhaps blood?

The desert air grew considerably colder as I continued downward into the cells below. I reached around and found a short stub of a candle. Grabbing a piece of glass and holding it up to one of the slivers of light, I was able to ignite the wick and continue on my way. Shadows around me flickered, my shadow dancing in the light. Finally I had come to the final floor. What I found was, not a basement, but a room, it wasn't a cell, per sey, for the door was made of wood and not the iron bars that would cage a person as if they were an animal in a zoo. I pushed on the door with my fingertips and It creaked open. What was inside was the most unsettling sight I have ever lain my eyes upon.

A desk and mirror stood in the room, the mirror covered in dust, tall and wide, nearly touching the tall ceiling and as wide as my arms outstretched. At once, my head screamed for me to leave this place but my body moved of its own accord. Almost as if it were a dream, I moved slowly towards the mirror, my dirty and dust covered hand wiping the mirror that was now gleaming menacingly.

Madness. Utter madness is what gripped me. Disgust, not fear, nausea filled my stomach and it churned with the horror that mixed with the sick feeling. The person in the mirror was me... but she wasn't. She had my face but it was bigger, her neck was much fatter, she was larger than I was, 2, perhaps nearly 300 pounds. Her eyes, her eyes were so sad. They were empty and haunted. Her face was worn from perhaps being too strong for too long. Behind her stood absolutely nobody. Beside her was what looked like over a dozen medications, she was sickly. She was unhappy, she was alone. I screamed, gripping my head as I realized that this girl that stood before me... was who I really was before I came to this place. The result of who "I" am now is what she wanted herself to be. This realization sickened me horribly. I screamed as horrible visions flashed across my eyes, tears pooled then fell from them as I found that I had been brought to my knees. I felt so sick, I threw up a pool of sick between my hands, there was some blood there, or was there? It was the light playing tricks on me again. Nothingness found me and I fell on my side, blackness overcoming the room as the candle went out. The last thing I thought that I heard was a horrible, shrieking laughter.

* * *

The scavengers came back almost an hour before sundown, which was a record. They called out my name several times: "Andy! Andy! Prophet! King!" and variations of such names. Smiling as I greeted them, I knelt down to examine the scraps they brought back. There was a lot of wood, some nails, a few screws, scrap metal, random skeletal remains, and a few animal carcasses. I smiled and hugged each one of them, telling them how much of a good job they all did when I realized that there was one less here than had left a few hours ago.

Taking a step back, I counted them again and frowned. I was right, there was one less. But, these were all of my dear scavengers. A sudden yell from behind me realize who was missing and rage filled me at once, damn her!

"Lost! Where is she?" Sinner runs up, smiling. His eyes were now blue, not brown as they were when we first brought him and Demon to the camp. "Lo-oh shit..." he looked at me and took a step back. A wise decision, for I would have punched him

"you knew that she left with the scavengers?! Alone?! Why the hell would you allow this!"

Sinner stepped back again as I advanced, there was a blatant fear in his eyes as he tried to swallow, his throat dry. "I... I thought that she'd be back..."

"well where is she?! Every single person is valuable! We're lucky that all of our scavengers came back in one piece! Not that I'm surprised, these guys are professionals and the best we have! She was not allowed to go with them when she is a retriever!" anger boiled in me and CC approached, frowning, dragging Demon along by the scruff of his shirt

"This one saw her leave and didn't say anything"

"I didn't know she wasn't supposed to go!" Demon protested angrily, "she's a big girl, I'm pretty sure that she can take care of herself!"

"not with her leg the way it is..." Sammi and Jinxx came over, hand-in-hand. "but luckily the way it is, she cant have gotten far. It must still really hurt, then again, should she have run into any of FEARs beasts, she would not have stood a chance..."

A frown came to my lips and I looked to Demon "which way did she go? I have to go get her back, even if its just her body. If I don't, then FEAR will collect it, like they have countless others, and make it into a creature of their design" I grit my teeth as I thought about the countless others I had let down, the others I was unable to save.

"she went that way, east I think" Demon pointed

At once I set off. I damned the wind, for it had erased all of her footprints. What did I expect, though, this was the desert... I frowned as I realized where she was headed! She must have gone to that abandoned town that we found during our first exploration. We had lost over 10 people that day and since then, I had forbidden her to go. Then again, Lost never listened. She was hard-headed. I found myself running to the old town and looked around.

The wind had really picked up, erasing the last remnants of her footprints but I had spied the wood pieces she must have torn off because they were the only things with barely any sand on them. I frowned deeply and climbed up without any problem, dropping down into the dead silent building. The howling wind outside signaled something I was dreading already: Sandstorm. We were going to be stuck here in this creepy building until the storm passed. Thankfully, not even FEAR would be dumb enough to come out in this storm. I was praying that everyone back at the camp would have found shelter and was waiting out the storm. Then again, with my guys there, they would be safe, Ashley, CC, Jinxx, and Jake would make sure of that along with the remaining few of our first found people.

I searched thoroughly for her but didn't find her until I came to the last room. I frowned as at once, I knew that I shouldn't be there. I took a few steps forward and stumbled over her body.

"Lost?" I knelt down "Lost!" I checked her pulse and sighed in relief. She was alive but passed out. I looked over to the mirror, ignoring the stench of the vomit on the floor. What she had seen lingered on the surface. The large, lonely girl in the mirror gazed at me with a soft smile before disappearing. My reflection took her place and I saw nothing too different. After all, I lived my life to the fullest, I had no regrets. I turned away from the mirror and picked up Lost, draping her arm around my shoulders.

I headed up to where we would need to exit once the storm was over. The desert air was already freezing cold and I huddled beside her.

She lightly groaned and her amber eyes flickered open as she wiped her mouth weakly. I opened my mouth to give her the lecture of a lifetime when she began to cry. The strong girl who had shown nothing but pride and strength had finally broken down. My surprise stunned me for a moment before I came to my senses and hugged her, cooing to her that everything would be alright. But would it? I stroked her hair as we huddled together for warmth, one arm draped around her shoulder, the other holding her close.


End file.
